


Give Your All

by InstantMix5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Attention fight, Blood, Bondage, Communication, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Give your all, Opening Up, Petty fight, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Trust, Violence, hope you like., sir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstantMix5/pseuds/InstantMix5
Summary: I haven't a clue how to describe it. I'll get to this when I know more.





	

"Miss. Lee, it's nice to finally meet you." The uptight red head offers me a stiff pale hand. I shake the bony extremity with trepidation. General Armitage Hux does not invite small time workers up to his personal office. "Please, sit down." Although he offers a very fake smile following this, it is not a suggestion, it's a command. "How are you? Filing papers is quite a grueling and repetitive task."

"Thank you, Sir, but I'm quite fine. My job suits me, I'm a very organized person and ensuring file rooms and offices are clean is a perfect place for me." The General smiles the same smile and then paces to stand behind me.

"You are exceptional at keeping this ship organized, the First Order is grateful for your work. But we have a job offer for you that pays almost three times as much, and will be just as pleasing to you. And I suggest not turning it down." The last part is whispered through clenched teeth, the words hissing into my ear. A shiver travels down my spine, my body prickling with quiet fear.

"The job is this: Lord Ren needs a personal assistant to ensure he gets to meetings, appointments, and keeps track of his things. Ren has a habit of hurting my men, so keeping him away from my troopers might be nice as well. Think it over, Miss. Lee. This is big opportunity for you." The General passes me a card containing his data pad messaging number, which is essentially like a pager that instead sends letter mail digitally. I nod to the tall man, slipping out of the office and into the cool, dark hall.

I release a held breath, giving the General's door a twenty yard berth before I begin my tantrum with a shriek. A long string of curse words and fighting against an unseen assailant adds to the anger of my fit. Why was I offered the job of being the Captain's personal babysitter? I'm slightly less expendable than a storm trooper! At least I should hope so... But maybe not. I am paid a coin twenty less than troops... but most of their money goes straight into a holding that is sent to their family when they die, to prepare for the death of the soldiers. I get all of mine in each check. Not that I ever spend it, save for a few credits here and there on necessities and the rare splurges. Most of my pay checks sit in my sock drawer.

I wander the hallways listlessly, no particular place to be for another hour. It would be more money... but that isn't important to me. The deciding factor here is instead


End file.
